


Hiding

by galaxyqueenie



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a little shit, Chibi America (Hetalia), Corporal Punishment, England/France - Freeform, FACE Family, Family, Family Fluff, Father England (Hetalia), Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son America & England, Fluff, Fluffy, Fluffy Ending, FrUK, M/M, Married Couple, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Mischievous America, Non-Sexual Spanking, Parental England, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyqueenie/pseuds/galaxyqueenie
Summary: Alfred hides from Arthur because he doesn’t want to take a bath. Obviously, Arthur isn’t very happy.
Relationships: America & Canada & England & France (Hetalia), America & England (Hetalia), England/France (Hetalia)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 46





	Hiding

“Get out here right now you naughty little brat!” Arthur called out. Francis sighed and massaged his temples. 

“Arthur, you are going to scare him, mon cher.” He said. Arthur growled and continued looking all over the mansion. “He’s been hiding ever since this morning when I tried to give him a bath. Two can play at that game, Alfred! I can do a bit of ‘hiding’ as well!” He threatened. 

Francis gently wrapped his arms around Arthur’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Children are difficult, oui? Maybe you have to outsmart him.” He said. Arthur relaxed into his touch. His husband always knew what to do. 

“You’re right. What should I do to get him to come down, though? That boy is as stubborn as a mule, he won’t come out unless he’s-“ Then, a lightbulb went off in his brain. “...hungry.” He said, a devilish smirk on his face.  
————————————————————————  
Up in the attic, Alfred’s sat on the ground. His stomach began growling and he groaned. “Ughhhh, I’m so hungry! I can’t go down there, though. Daddy will see me!” He said, pouting. He thought about it for a moment. He was pretty hungry.

“Maybe I can be really fast and he won’t see me…yeah, I can do that.” He said. The six year old quickly stood to his feet and walked over to the stairs, tip-toeing down them as fast and as quiet as he physically could. Then, he bolted for the kitchen. ‘I just have to grab a few snacks and then-‘ His thoughts were interrupted as he was suddenly lifted under someone’s arm.

“Well well well, what do we have here? It’s very nice to see you, poppet.” Arthur said. Alfred gulped and began struggling as he was carried up to his room. “Let me go! Now!” He yelped, kicking his legs wildly. Arthur landed a few swats to the seat of the struggling boy’s shorts, unamused with his antics.

“You do not order me around, young man. I am the adult, not you. You are about to get a lot more swats where that came from in a moment.” He lectured, closing the door behind him when they finally got to Alfred’s room.

“Owww!” Alfred whimpered. Arthur grabbed the hairbrush from the boy’s dresser and sat down on his bed, standing the boy between his legs and looking him straight in the eye. “Well, do you have anything to say to me, young man?” He asked sternly. Alfred snapped his teeth at him and continued struggling to get out of his father’s grip. Arthur shook his head and laid the boy over his knee, tugging his shorts and underwear down.

“Alright then.” He said, lifting his arm and smacking the hair brush down on the boy’s pale bottom. Alfred yelped and screamed bloody murder, of course. 

He was always much more vocal and scrappier than Matthew was. The other boy tended to cry before the spanking had even started until the very last swat, not even attempting to struggle. Alfred on the other hand wasn’t going to let his parents punish him without a fight. He figured that if he was going to be spanked, he might as well give them a moving target.

“Settle down, Alfred.” Arthur said, placing one of his legs over both of Alfred’s to stop the kicking. “OWWW!! OWWW DADDY STOP! IT HURTSSS! OUCH!” Alfred wailed. Arthur simply scoffed and continued landing swats all over the boy’s small and pinkening bottom.

“It’s supposed to hurt, love. Why are you getting this spanking, young man?” Arthur asked. Alfred yelped and whined. “Cause you’re a b-big meanie!” He exclaimed. Arthur rolled his eyes at the child’s remark. “No, try again.” He said.

Alfred sniffled as tears began rolling down his cheeks. He wasn't going to be able to sit for a million bajillion years after this! “Cause I h-hid from you all d-day!” He cried. Arthur hummed in agreement. 

“That’s correct. You know better than to hide from me, Alfred. If you try to pull something like this again, you know exactly what’s in store for you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?” Arthur asked, focusing the slaps on Alfred’s upper thighs and undercurve. Alfred wailed and sobbed, nodding his head. 

“Yesssss, daddy!!! I’m s-sorryyyyy!” He sobbed. Arthur landed the last few swats and set the brush down on the bed beside him. He gently began rubbing the boy’s back and quietly whispered words of comfort. “It’s alright, poppet. It’s over, you’re forgiven. Easy now.” Arthur whispered, sitting Alfred on his lap as gently as he could.

The boy whimpered as his bottom touched Arthur’s lap, burying his face into his shoulder. Arthur gently stroked his hair and rubbed his back as he cried, softly shushing him. 

When the boy’s sobs died down to the occasional sniffle and hiccup, Arthur pulled him back and looked him in the eye, reaching into his pocket and using his handkerchief to wipe Alfred’s cheeks. “You still have to take a bath, love. You know that, right?” He asked. 

Alfred sniffled and nodded sadly. Arthur felt his heart break as he looked at the boy’s big wet baby blue eyes. He helped him off of his lap and gently readjusted his clothing.

“How about we get you some food before bath time, hm? It’s about lunch time anyway.” Arthur said. Alfred’s eyes lit up at the sound of food. “Who’s cooking lunch?” He asked.

Arthur lifted an eyebrow. “Papa.” He said. Alfred grinned and held a thumbs up. “Good!” He exclaimed. Arthur’s eyes widened as he gasped dramatically. “You cheeky little bean! Come here!” He said, picking the boy up and placing kisses all over his face, tickling him. Alfred squealed out and laughed loudly. “Hahahahaha! D-daddyyyy!” He laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I made a brand new discord server! Join it if you are interested in non sexual spanking fanfics, roleplay, and other fun stuff!❤️: https://discord.gg/YvKrZKD


End file.
